(Love Hate) Hate That I Love You
by DumbAce
Summary: Ini kisah Kaisoo, dimana kencan mereka yang belum dimulai harus berakhir karena diary kyungsoo yang menyapa jongin, menyebabkan jongin membaca kata demi kata dari diary yeoja babo itu yang sialnya hal itu malah berdampak kuat pada sekujur tubuhnya. 'I like him but i hate it too because... Aku suka saat dia menatap mataku... matanya yang teduh aku menyukainya.' KAISOO/Fluffy/2


**(Love Hate) Hate That I Love You**

.

.

.

KYUNGSOO POV

Aku tengah membersihkan kamarku ini. Huftt lihatlah betapa kotornya kamar ini! Kapan kamar ini akan selesai aku bersihkan melihat tingkat kekotorannya yang sudah mencapai tingkat paling tinggi.

Kyaaa~ aku jadi malas begini! Aku lalu duduk di tengah-tengah baju, buku-buku, dan entahlah apa saja yang berserakan disini.

Aku memejamkan mataku lalu menghembuskannya secara berlebihan.

"ya ya ya bagaimanapun juga aku harus membersihkannya!" gumamku.

Setelah menyatukan nyawaku yang tadi telah hilang kemana-mana, aku lalu beranjak dan kemudian mulai membersihkan kamarku lagi.

Aku memulainya dengan merapikan buku-bukuku. saat aku merapikan buku-bukuku tiba-tiba ada satu buku yang sudah sangat aku kenal, buku berwana cokelat dengan gambar pohon dan sebuah bangku kayu menunjukkan kemesraan 2 orang manusia.

Namja dan juga yeoja cover buku itupun menggambarkan musim gugur. Dan buku itu adalah diaryku...

"KYAAAAAA~ ini, ini kan buku yang seminggu kemarin hilang entah kemana tapi ini huaaaa aku menemukannya!" teriakku senang.

Dengan menggebu-gebu aku pun membukanya, memastikan bukuku ini utuh sebelum hilang seminggu kemarin. Tidak ada yang berubah... eumhh baguslah^^

'DRRRRT DRTTTT' tiba-tiba handphone ku bergetar aku lalu mengambilnya dan melihat di layar handphoneku tertulis 1 message recived lalu aku pun membukanya.

From : namja sialan

"-,-"

Eh? Kenapa lagi ni namja? Ngirim pesan gak ada tulisannya. Ah pasti iseng Cuma ingin mengangguku saja! Aku abaikan pesan itu lalu mulai membaca diaryku ini.

Sejenak aku langsung melupakan tujuan awalku yang hendak membersihkan kamarku.

'DRRRRT DRTTTT' tiba-tiba ponselku lagi-lagi bergetar huft dengan malas aku melihatnya dan membaca 1 pesan masuk.

From : namja sialan

· _"_ _Dasar YEOJA BABO! Heh kau lupa hari ini kita ada janji huh?_

 _Sudah 2 jam lebih aku berdiri di depan rumahmu!"_

Mataku langsung membulat tak percaya melihat pesan darinya. Dapat ku rasakan aura evil menyerangku. Aigo aku lupa kalau ada janji dengannya. Aku melirik jam yang melingkar di tanganku. Aigoo jam 11, padahal kan aku janji dengannya jam 9. Omo eothokkae?

To : namja sialan

· _Mianhae ._.v aku lupa! Kau kan tahu aku ini pelupa! Lagian kenapa kau tak memencet bel rumahku, huh?_

From : namja sialan

· _Aku tidak memencet bel rumahku karena aku ingin kau sendiri yang menyadarinya. Tapi ternyata tidak! Dasar yeoja babo! Dan kau seharusnya berfikir kalau telah mendapat pesan ini kau harusnya cepat bergerak jangan diam memperhatikan pesanku! DASAR BABO KAU! Hitungan ke 5 kau telah harus sudah ada didepanku! Cepatlah! 1...2..._

Huaaaaaa aku langsung berlari ke arah pintu depan tanpa sadar aku masih membawa diaryku tanpa berfikir panjang aku langsung melempar diaryku sembarangan di sofa ruang tamu.

Aku langsung membuka pintu. Arghhh aku benci saat aku dengan cepatnya megikuti ucapannya itu walaupun aku harus menggerutu tapi tetap saja aku ikuti perintah dari dirinya.

"5...ena, baguslah! Hhehehe^^ anyeong yeoja baboku"

"YAK! Kau mau membunuhku huh? Huptt apa kau tak tahu betapa capeknya aku? Mau apa kau kesini hah?" PLETAK dia menjitak kepalaku! Cih kurang ajar sekali dia.

"yak tetap saja kau mengikuti perintahku! Heh yeoja baboku. Euhh kelemotanmu sepertinya sudah ditingkat paling maksimal ya? Kau lupa.. kita ada janji JAGIYA"

PLETAK aku balas menjitaknya apa-apaan dia itu jagiya? Huekk

"aish YAK! Berhenti memanggilku dengan kata menjijikan itu! Dan ne ne ne tuan kim aku memang salah"

"ya ya ya terserah kau saja Nyonya Do! Astaga yeoja baboku ckckckck kau itu yeoja atau namja? Aigooo lihatlah penampilanmu cishh"

"hehehehe" aku nyengir dihadapanya. Dia mengacak rambutku..

"hey tapi aku menyukai penampilanmu yang seperti ini kau malah terlihat lebih cantik dan ya inilah yeoja baboku" ku rasakan mukaku langsung memerah tapi dengan cepat aku langsung mengendalikan keadaan.

"ishh, jangan berani2 kau menggodaku. Ishh sudahlah masuk. Tunggu sebentar aku ingin mandi dulu arrachi? Oiya jangan mengintip" dia hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam rumahku lalu aku bergegas kekamarku untuk mandi.

...

JONGIN POV

Aku langsung masuk ke rumah mewahnya hehehe yeoja baboku itu kenapa tetap cantik disaat seperti itu sekalipun. Ku lihat dia menaiki tangga dan kemudian menghilang ku rasa dia sedang ada di kamarnya.

Aku melihat-lihat isi ruangannya memang aku telah terbiasa kerumahnya. Di rumah ini hanya ada dia dan ahjumanya kang ahjuma. Tapi entahlah kulihat kang ahjuma yang sering menggodaku itu sedang tidak ada. Aku duduk disofanya. Eumhhh tiba-tiba aku menemukan sebuah buku.

"euh apa ini miliknya?" gumamku lalu mulai meembuka buku itu. MWOYAAAAAAAA! Ini.. ini diary yeoja babo itu aigoooo tuhkan benda kesayangannya saja tidak disimpan baik-baik olehnya. Ah aku ingin melihat apa isi dari buku dia ini, aghh tak apalah,, ku buka buku itu. Kulihat halaman pertamanya tertulis THIS IS ME DO KYUNGSOO , ada foto dirinya dari kecil sampai sudah besar sekarang dan latar nya apa lagi kalau bukan kapas putih dilangit itu -awan.

Aigooo dia cantik sekali aishh aku dengan cepat mengambil ponselku dan mulai mempoto photo dirinya di diarynya sendiri. Hahh setidaknya aku mendapatkan photo pertumbuhan dia, lagipula selama ini kan aku hanya mempotonya secara diam-diam saja.

Aku lalu membuka lembar berikutnya MY HAPPY FAMILY itu tulisannya. terlihat foto dirinya bersama Sehun, appanya dan juga ommanya. Aigoo yeoja babo ku ini memang cantik dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Lalu kubuka lagi lembar berikutnya tertulis di sana MY WORLD dan yah itu adalah hasil jepretan dirinya kalian pasti bisa menebak apa yang ada disana, banyak sekali foto awan berbagai bentuk.

Aku harus mengakuinya bahwa foto yang diambilnya memang sangat-sangat indah bahkan fotografer sehebat apapun bisa di kalahkan oleh hasil jepretan foto awan kebanggaanya itu.

Selanjutnya disitu ada foto dia dan juga anak-anak dan orang2 berkulit hitam, ada juga yang putih dan ku rasa itu diambil saat dia menjadikan dirinya relawan sebelum aku mengenalnya.

Yeoja ini begitu cantik bukan hanya wajahnya yang cantik tapi hatinya juga begitu indah seperti malaikat yang sengaja diturunkan tuhan untuk membantu sesama manusia.

Kemudian ku buka lagi lembar lainnya. IGE MWOYAA kok ini ada foto WU YI FAN dan juga DO CHANYEOL? MWOYAAA ini tidak bisa, aishh yeoja ini. Aku membaca sederet tulisan disana.

"...wu yifan, aigoo dia tampan sekali ahh tapi bukan karena itu aku menyukainya. Aku menyukainya karena saat itu aku bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit dan ternyata dia sedang menjenguk anak-anak yang sakit disana aigoo dia baik sekali. Tapi tetap saja namja sialan itu yang lebih baik..."

Aku tersenyum membacanya baguslah berarti yeojaku ini masih meng utamakan ku dari namja kurang ajar ini. Lalu aku membaca lagi sederet tulisan disana.

"...eumhh Chanyeolli aigoo dibalik wajahnya itu ternyata dia orangnya lucu sekali. Ini dia biasku di EXO-. Eumh aku juga bingung tapi aku memang suka saat dia memainkan partnya pada saat rapp. Suaranya yang berat itu dan pembawaanya yang cool huaa aku suka sekali melihat caranya menyanyi.. tapi eumh tetap saja namja bernama Kim Jongin lebih keren saat dia sedang dance..."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat aku diselipakan di kata-kata ini. Yeoja itu kapan dia berhenti memainkan detak jantungku?.

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar aku membuka lembaranya lagi tertulis disana

"NAUI BABO JAGI, NAMJA SIALANKU N MY PRECIOUS LOVE,, Kim Jongin" aku rasa wajahku memerah melihat tulisan ini. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat kulihat aigooooo banyak sekali foto-fotoku disini ada yang sedang tidur, melamun dan pose terjelekku pun ada dari mana dia mendapatkan in? Astaga apa dia memfotoku dari jauh secara diam-diam?

Aku melihat ada banyak sekali coretan disana sini. lalu aku menemukan tulisan euhh tentang diriku..?

 **I like him but i hate it too because...**

 **Aku suka saat dia menatap mataku matanya yang teduh aku menyukainya.**

 **Aku suka cara dia memanggilku dengan panggilan kyungie, Kyungsoo ~ya, soo~ya, atau dia memanggilku dengan sebutan yeoja babo.**

 **Aku suka saat dia tersenyum ke arahku seolah aku hanya yeoja yang dapat dilihatnya dan disaat itu juga aku hampir mati kehabisan nafas saat tengah bersamanya.**

 **Aku suka dirinya yang memasang tampang seperti anak kecil, dewasa, cerewet, pendiam, childish, marah dann ahhh aku bingung harus menulis apa lagi, aku menyukainya kekurangannya pun aku menyukainya.**

 **Aku suka saat dia mengenggam tanganku, seolah-olah digenggaman itu aku bisa menghadapi dunia. hanya dengan mengengenggam tangannya. Dunia terasa ada saat dia menggenggam tanganku.**

 **Aku juga suka bahkan sangat suka saat kami bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele aku suka itu.**

 **Aku suka sekali melihatnya perform dengan member lainnya dia terlihat begitu sempurna di mataku. Dia begitu berkilau dibandingkan dengan yang lainya.**

 **Aku juga suka saat dia mengatakan hal-hal memuakkan dan berperilaku romantis tapi entahlah aku juga menyukainya andai dia tahu aku selalu kehilangan oksigenku saat dia bertingkah seperti itu.**

 **Aku suka saat dirinya mengkhawatirkanku,**

 **Aku suka saat dirinya panik,**

 **Aku suka saat dia memperhatikanku dan**

 **Aku juga suka karena dia mencintaiku...**

aku, entahlah sekarang ini kurasa eumm yeoja baboku itu ternyata aigooo aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang ini.

Aku begitu syok membacanya, ku ambil pena yang yang digantungkan di diary itu lalu aku menuliskan sesuatu disana. Setelah itu aku membacanya lagi dan melihat ada tulisan I HATE HIM BECAUSE, aigoo dia membenciku? yeoja babo ini!

 **I hate him because...**

 **Aku membecinya saat dia mengatakan "jangan khawatir, Kyungsoo ~ya aku baik-baik saja"**

 **Aku membecinya saat dia membuatku seperti orang lemah**

 **Aku membecinya saat dia dengan mudahnya memerintah itu ini, dan aku tetap saja mengikuti ucapannya walau harus mengerutu**

Aku terkekeh melihat tulisannya yang satu ini, hahaha memang benar dia selalu saja menurutiku.

 **Aku membencinya saat dia bilang dia single man**

Mian, maafkan aku aku tidak bisa mempublikasikanmu ke publik Kyungsoo ~ya. Aku kau tahu aku juga ingin publik mengetahui hubungan kita ini, tapi aku tidak boleh melakukannya karena aku, aku takut kau akan disakiti oleh fans yang tak bisa menerimamu dan aku juga takut nanti banyak wartawan yang sibuk menandatangimu, mewawancaraimu ini itu. Dan kau kan aku tahu sendiri kau membenci dirimu yang terekspos, dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

 **Aku benci saat kau terlalu dekat dengan yeoja, aku benci saat kau selalu menampilkan keahlianmu di depan yeoja idol lainnya, aku benci saat kau berduet dengan yeoja idol lainnya. Aku benci itu dan aku harus jujur aku membenci saat aku tahu kau selalu di couple kan dengan soojung...**

Aku langsung terdiam melihat tulisan ini, yeoja ini kenapa dia tak pernah bilang bahwa dia membenci dan ahh kalau ternyata dia cemburu. Kenapa dia tak bilang secara langsung? Dan aigoo yeoja ini, itu aishh soojung itu hanyalah couple imajinasi fans, aku itu hanya dekat saja dengannya sebelum debut dia juga kan sudah ku anggap seperti adikku dan cintaku itu hanya untukmu Kyungsoo ~ya!

Dan ya tuhan mengapa aku tidak peka kalau ternyata yeoja satu ini selalu cemburu melihatku dengan yeoja lain. Maafkan aku, aku berjanji aku akan menjaga sikapku saat bersama yeoja lain demi menjaga persaanku padamu.

 **Aku benci sangat membeci ini, namja sialan itu dia selalu lupa makan. Aku benci dia tak menjaga kesehatannya dan aku benci disaat dia selalu menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.**

 **Aku benci melihatnya mengubah model rambutnya, karena itu menambah ketampanan nya saja. dan aku sangat menbenci dirinya saat dia mengecet rambut dengan warna gelapnya karena itu semakin membuatku tergila-gila pada dirinya.**

 **Aku benci saat dia memakai kacamata hitamnya dan itu membuat ketampanannya bertambah 100x lipat.**

Mwo, berarti saat ini aku harus memakai kacamata hitamku yang ku selipkan di bajuku. Aigoo yeoja ini lucu sekali, masa hanya karena aku memakai kacamata hitam ketampanan ku bisa bertambah 100x lipat aigooo, tapi setiknya aku menyukai ini karena begitu aku mengetahui kelemahannya hehehehe, aku lalu melanjutkan membaca diary dirinya.

 **Aku benci saat aku tak bisa melihat dia dalam hari-hariku, aku benci dengan kenyataan bahwa kami tidak bisa dengan mudahnya bertemu setiap hari, aku benci bahwa aku merasa tidak benar saat dia tak berada disisiku. Aku benci itu aku benci saat aku merindukannya dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa...**

Mianhae, tapi aku juga sama dengan mu Kyungsoo ~ya...

 **Aku benci saat dia mengatakan 'mianhae' karena dengan cara semudah itu aku langsung bisa memaafkannya, walaupun kesalahan sebesar apapun. Aissh namja itu mengapa dia begitu bisa membuat aku harus bertekuk lutut pada dirinya?**

Yeoja ini! Kenapa kau begitu mudahnya memaafkanku dengan kata seperti itu? Huftt lalu aku membaca sederet kalimat terakhir.

 **Aku juga benci saat dia mencium keningku bukan aishh aku benci mengakuinya tapi aku ingin dia mencium bbirku, dan asal dia tahu saja aku selama ini belum pernah berciumman!**

Aku langsung melongo, ternyata dia sama dengannku, bukannya aku tak mau tapi aku takut kalau dia akan marah padaku kalau aku mengecup bibirnya! Tapi ternyata baiklah aku mengetahui itu sekarang...

 **Dan terakhir aku membeci dirinya saat aku tahu bahwa aku dengan mudahnya menyukai dirinya... kekurangan ataupun kelebihannya,,, aku membecinya saat aku tahu bahwa kenyataan kalau aku mencintai dirinya...**

DEGGG kurasakan nafasku secara mendadak hilang entah kemana, aku untuk saat ini lupa bagaimana caranya mengambil nafas secara benar, jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak aigoo, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar derap langkah kaki seseorang kurasa itu dia dengan cepat aku menutup buku itu dan menaruhnya di tempat seperti tadi. Aku mencoba bersikap seperti biasa saja, ahh kacamata hitamku dengan cepat aku memakainya.

Aku melihat dia menuruni tangga dengan kemeja kotak-kotak panjang dan juga celan jinsnya itu, rambutnya terlihat diikat ke atas sambil memkakai jam berwarna hitam di pergelangan tangannya. Yeoja ini selalu bisa meluluh lantakkan sistem saraf yang bekerja di otakku. Dia sangat cantik...

"menunggu lama kah? Mianh... MWO? Sejak kapan kau memakai kacamata hitammu huh?" aku lagsung sadar ketika dia dengan kerasnya berteriak seperti itu. Hahaha aku tersenyum jahil padanya.

"uhmm, kau kan selalu suka melihatku memakai kacamata hitam dan juga mengganti model rambutku apalagi saat rambutku berwarna hitam, kau akan sangat suka karena kau merasa aku dapat 100x lebih tampan, ya kan yeoja baboku?" dia tercengang menatapku, aku langsung mendekatinya dan menatanya intens aku tersenyum menatapnya. Kulihat dia memundurkan langkahnya kebelakang.

"kau, kau seharusnya jangan menyimpan foto yifan dan chanyeol! Dah ahh aku baru tahu ternyata kau suka mengambil fotoku secara diam-diam.. hey kenapa kau tak memberitahuku juga kalau kau sangat membenciku jika aku dekat dengan yeoja lain? Hmmm?" aku merendahkan suaraku dia berhenti melangkah mundur dan kurasa dia tidak bisa mundur lagi karena di belakangnya dia ada tembok. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Aku sempat ingin tertawa melihat raut wajah polosnya sekarang ini. Hahahaha

"Kyungsoo ~ya ah ani kyungie~ya eumh bukan soo~ya ah ani ani yeoja baboku! hey kau menyukaiku memangil namamu dengan cara seperti itukan jagiya? Hmm?" dia membulatkan mata indahnya.

"MWOO? Yak kau! Yah aku aku tak pernah suka kok, la..gian darimana kau mendapatkan ke..simpulan seper..ti itu? Hmm?" aku hanya mengedikan daguku ke arah buku diarynya itu, dia mengikuti arah daguku belum sempat dia berteriak aku dengan cepat merengkuh pinggangnya dan langsung mendekati wajahku dengan wajahnya, dan saat itu juga bibirku sudah ada di bibirnya, yah aku menciumnya dan bisa kurasakan matanya yang membulat dan tubuhnya yang menegang.

Aku melumat bibirnya dengan lembut sangat lembut aku takut melukai bibirnya bisa kurasakan dia hanya diam menerima perlakuanku ini dan tak juga menolak tapi tak juga membalas.

Aku makin melumat bibirnnya dalam. Aku merengkuh lehernya mencoba memperdalam ciuman ini. Dan saat itu pula bibirnya terbuka dan dia dengan sangat pelan membalas kecupanku. Aku tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini langsung ku masukan lidahku kedalam bibirnya tapi dengan cepat pula aku memberhentikan ciuman ini sama dengan aku memulainya.

Ciuman tadi benar-benar manis... dan aku menyukai itu. Baik aku seorang laki-laki normal, tadi aku hampir saja kehilangan kendaliku, aku tak mau melakukan lebih sebelum aku menikahi dirinya ini.

Aku menatap matanya lagi lalu aku mengusap bibir merahnya dengan ibu jariku.

...

KYUNGSOO POV

Aku merasakan pinggangku di tarik olehnya, aigoo dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan saat itu pula aku merasakan bibirnya mendarat manis di bibirku. Dia melumat bibirku secara lembut bukan karena nafsu dia melumat bibirku seolah dia menciumku seperti memuja.

Aku bingung harus berbuat apa? Ini ciuman pertamaku, dan yang ku inginkan ternyata tercapai dia yang merebut ciuman pertamaku dan aku besukur dengan itu. Aku hampir saja terjatuh lemas olehnya kalau saja dia tidak merengkuh leherku.

Dia meraih leherku seolah memperdalam ciumannya di bibirku, dan ku rasa aku mulai membalas ciumannya dengan pelan, membalas ciuman memuja dirinya. Kurasakan bibirku sedikit terbuka dan lidanya masuk begitu saja tapi dengan cepat juga dia melepas ciuman manis ini. Aku rasakan wajahku memerah.

Dia menatapku lalu ibu jarinya mengusap bibirku yang sedikit basah tadi. Dia tersenyum yah senyuman favoritku.

"aku telah menciummu dan kau jangan membenciku lagi karena aku selalu mencium keningmu, kau tahu Kyungsoo ~ya aku juga ingin menciummu tapi masalahnya aku tak mau terjadi hal-hal yang tak di inginkan, aku ini namja normal kyungie~ya..." aku hanya tersenyum lalu dia mengacak rambutku pelan.

"kau tahu itu ciuman pertamaku, dan ahh jangan pedulikan 'kaistal' Dan kau harus berbangga karena kau lah yeoja yang telah merebut first kissku, dan kau tahu aku bersyukur atas hal itu!"

"Kyungsoo ~ya, aku bersyukur bisa membaca buku diarymu, karena begitu aku bisa tahu hal apa saja yang kau benci dariku ya kan? Tapi kau menulis juga disana bahwa kebencianmu itu bisa termaafkan hanya dengan kata mianhae apa sesederhana itu huh?" aku bingung harus berbicara apa padanya sekarang ini, entahlah aku ingin memarahinya karena dia dengan lancang membuka buku harianku. Tapi aku juga bersyukur dan merasa senang...

"euhmm Kyungsoo ~ya mungkin ini menjijikan tapi kau tahu aku juga sependapat dengan buku harianmu itu, aku juga sama seperti yang kau tulis disana,"

"euh? Benarkah?"tanyaku sedikit serak. Dia menundukan wajahnya kali ini, mensejajarkan wajahku dan wajahnya. Aku merasa gugup jarak kami sangat dekat saat ini.

"hey, aku telah menulis perasaanku dan membalas tulisanmu itu, jadi kau baca saja nanti. Dan aahhh mianhae aku telah lancang membaca secret bukumu, euhh kau boleh memukulku kalau kau mau, meneriakkiku seperti biasanya atau apapun itu sebagai hukumannya"

"ani, aku tak kan melakukan itu, bukan kah kau telah membaca buku itu? Hmm? Jangan membuatku seperti orang bodoh, namja sialan." dia tersenyum lagi

"ah aku tidak membuatmu seperti yeoja babo, tapi itu memang benar, ahh sebaiknya saat aku pulang nanti kau harus benar-benar membacanya! Eunghh jadi sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, kau tahu membaca buku diarymu itu membuat sistem saraf ditubuhku seperti hilang fungsi cara bekerja, jadi kurasa aku harus menenangkannya terlebih dahulu" aku menganga mendengar kata manis itu, tidak tahukah dia dengan jarak sedekat ini aku juga seperti orang gila, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa!

"Kyungsoo ~ya, kau tahu aku benar2 senang sekarang, mungkin saat aku pulang nanti aku akan berteriak kesenangan karena tahu hal-hal tadi, mungkin ini memang berlebihan tapi aku memang benar kok! Bahkan mungkin aku bisa melakukannya lebih dari itu" aku terkekeh mendengar pengakuan manis darinya

"jangan membuat kelakuan yang membuatku malu nanti huh? Setidaknya kau melakukan tingkah itu saat kau sudah berada dikamarmu hmm?" dia mengangguk, lalu mengecup bibirku kilat aku kaget dengan itu dia hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kyungsoo ~ya sepertinya aku harus pergi" ujarnya lalu mengecup bibirku kilat lagi, MWOYA NAMJA INI! AKU BUKAN WANITA MURAHAN YANG SEENAKNYA SAJA BISA DICIUM OLEH PRIA!

"hey, aku tidak memperlakukanmu seperti yeoja murahan yang seenaknya saja bisa dicium! Kyungsoo ~ya aku menciummu bukan karena apa, tapi aku hanya ingin merekam ciuman itu diotakku ini, aku ingin merekamnya karena kau tahu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri aku tak akan menciummu sampai kita menikah nanti, dan itu aku harus bersusah payah merekam ini" nyaris aku hampir saja mau pingsan mendengar pengakuan dia yang secara gamblang seperti ini, nafasku? Aigoo dimana oksigen berada saat ini? Mengapa oksigen untuk saat ini susah sekali didapatkan?

Dia menariku ke pelukannya lalu menciumku lagi ciuman yang sedikit lama dan intens dari tadi, dia melumat bibirku pelan, lembut tapi dalam. seolah yang dikatakannya tadi memang terbukti dia memang ingin merekam ciuman ini. Dan aku dengan senang hati membalas perlakuannya aku juga harus merekam ciuman ini. Dia mencoba memasukan lidahnya dan aku terima itu. Dapat kurasakan dia merengkuh leherku dan juga memiringkan wajahnya untuk memeperdalam ciuman itu lagi.

Lidahnya bergerak manis dimulutku. Aku sedikit terhanyut dengan ciuman ini, tidak tergesa-gesa dan juga tidak menuntut. Dan beberapa saat dia melepas ciuman itu, dapat ku rasakan nafas kami terengah-engah,

"Kyungsoo ~ya mungkin ini sudah beberapa kali ku ucapkan tapi sepertinya untuk kali ini..." dia menarik nafasnya perlahan lalu mencium keningku.

"Kyungsoo ~ya saranghae" lalu dia pergi keluar rumah dengan wajah yang sama memerahnya denganku. Huaaa namja sialan itu! Dengan beraninya dia pergi meninggalkanku setelah berhasil merebut ciuman pertamaku? meninggalkanku yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang, meninggalkanku yang kini tengah habis nafasnya karena kehilangan oksigen, meninggalkanku yang kurasa jantungku seperti ingin keluar meloncat-loncat liar seperti ini dan juga meninggalkanku saat dia telah membuatku semakin mencintainya.

"sialan kau!" gerutuku lalu tersenyum aku kemudian melirik buku diaryku. Lalu mengambilnya dan langsung menaiki tangga dan membawanya bersamaku kedalam kamarku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **okey okey nih ff lama banget dilaptop terus gue sok pd gitu nge post ini, ampun tulisan jaman smp banget dah ini, ini gue inget banget nulis saat heboh lagu rihanna hate that i love you ma ne-yo. gue pengen ngedit ini biar layak dibaca tapi akhirnya gue males ngedit jadi berakhir seperti ori nya, jadi maap ye kalo bahasanya biasa banget.  
**

 **hehehe tulisan ini masih kalah jauh dah sama author kece favo gue, lovelrin, fluff ini ancur banget kadang gue mikir kapan gue bisa nulis se fluff kayak dia di sugar pie, ato wanna be sweet ato telling you dan yang lainnya, moga aje gue bisa nulis sebagus die #eyaaaaa**

 **moga lu pada gak muak baca ff gue yang aneh ini XD**

 **okey ini juga bisa jadi lanjutan dari (love Hate) dont want ending.**

 **review yabsss, okeh okeh #tebarLuhan**


End file.
